Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 200
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Romita Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Dan Green | CoverArtist3 = Ron Zalme | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Trial of Magneto! | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Dan Green | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** *** *** Judge Sakharov *** Three unnamed judges * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed Fenris minions Other Characters: * * Unnamed soldiers * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Unnamed French protesters * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * George Lucas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Rachel Summers grandparents * ** * * * Numerous unnamed civilians * Donna * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Ten Realms *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ International Court of Justice *********** ********** *********** ********** *********** ********** *********** ********** ********** ********** *********** ******* ******* ******* ******** ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******* ******** ********* Red army base ******** ******** ******* ******* West ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ********** *********** Midtown ************ ************* ********* ********** *********** ************ ******** ********* Washington National Holocaust Memorial ****** ****** ****** ****** *** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * The von Strucker yacht Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Magneto is escorted in handcuffs to his trial. A reporter retells what has brought us to this point and how Freedom Force captured the "Master of Magnetism". Sir James Jaspers, the English Prime Minister is the prosecution in the trial while Gabrielle Haller and Professor X head up the defense. Meanwhile, on a boat in the Mediterranean, the Von Strucker twins toast as they watch the trial begin on television. That night in Paris, the X-Men and New Mutants are suddenly teleported from Asgard where they left moments ago. They find out that they were brought to France and decide to look for Professor X. They begin to be seen and Phoenix hides them with a blinding light and telepathic block from the onlookers. In Poland, someone suddenly attacks a Red Army base and sets it ablaze. They leave the mark of "Free Magneto - X-Men". The report on the news of the incident awakens Professor X who suddenly cannot breathe. Cyclops enters and asks if the Professor is okay. He realizes that he is sick and possibly dying. The trial for Magneto begins the next day. As the prosecution begins its opening statement, the unknown terrorists strike again in Germany. Gabrielle begins her opening statement. Meanwhile, the X-Men try to find who is doing these acts in their name. They decide to split up and wait for an attack and then catch their terrorists. It turns out that they don't have to wait long. The terrorists attack a hospital and Nightcrawler and Colossus are first on the scene. They save the patients of the hospital and Colossus puts out the flames. They are still blamed for the attack and the police try to stop them. They escape. At the X-Mansion, Madelyne Pryor talks to her unborn baby about how Cyclops has not called her to check on her. Suddenly Corsair and Lilandra appear and they are looking for Professor X. Madelyne tells them he is in Paris and they go back to the stargate to transport there. As they leave Madelyne begins to go into labor. They appear at the stargate and Hepzibah radios them that the Starjammer is under attack by Shi'ar ships. Corsair and Lilandra decide to go into the stargate to go to France and tell Binary to run if the gate collapses. In France, the trial goes on and the soviet admiral that fired nukes on Magneto's island testifies against Magneto. The X-Men use Phoenix's power to track down the terrorists to a boat on the Seine River. Magneto tries to defend himself against the prosecution's accusations. The X-Men find the terrorists and attack them. They realize that the "terrorists" they are fighting are a diversion. In the courtroom, the Von Strucker twins, Andrea and Andreas, attack to avenge their father. They destroy the courtroom and the battle goes into the basement. The Professor breaks the twins bond and they are powerless. Sir James Jaspers starts to attack Andrea Strucker with a brick and Magneto saves her. The judge sees Magneto's humanity. Charles begins to have a heart attack. The twins break free and break the wall and the river floods in. Magneto saves Charles from death and gets him above the ground. There Professor X tells him to take over his school and teach the New Mutants and look after the X-Men. Magneto wearily says he'll try. Lilandra and Corsair arrive to take him to be saved. The judge says the court of public opinion is going to judge the X-Men and Magneto now. Phoenix says Professor X is "gone" and that she cannot "find" him when she tries to locate him telepathically. Magneto, crying, finally tells himself he will follow Xavier's dream and take over his school. | Notes = * This 200th issue is double-sized. | Trivia = * Madelyne Pryor goes into labor in this issue, ready to give birth to Nathan Summers. | Recommended = * - New Mutants battle in Asgard * - X-Men battle in Asgard * - Gabrielle Haller is saved from Baron Von Strucker * - Professor X saved by Sikorsky of the Starjammers | Links = * - See for further referencing }}